


Hide of a Life War

by Faladrast (surfgirl1)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Art, Digital Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-24 02:17:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15620319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surfgirl1/pseuds/Faladrast
Summary: This banner is for the perfect Etharei and their story Hide of a Life War! I read it way back at the beginning of joining the Teen Wolf fandom, and I was so glad to make a banner for it!





	Hide of a Life War

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Etharei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etharei/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Hide Of A Life War](https://archiveofourown.org/works/546446) by [Etharei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etharei/pseuds/Etharei). 




End file.
